prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rob Terry
Robert "Rob" Terry is a Welsh professional wrestler and bodybuilder. He is currently signed to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) under his real name of Rob Terry. He also works in TNA's developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), where he is a former two-time Heavyweight Champion and a one-time Southern Tag Team and Television Champion. Before signing with TNA, he was under contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and competed in the company's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling. Career World Wrestling Entertainment (2007–2008) Terry signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment in 2007 and was assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling. On November 10, Terry, under the ring name Big Rob, debuted as Nick Nemeth's bodyguard and accompanied Nemeth to the ring for his matches. On December 1, Big Rob made his in-ring debut as he and Nemeth defeated Robert Anthony and Bryan Kelly in a tag team match. In December 2007 and January 2008, Terry appeared at several WWE television program tapings, accompanying Nemeth to the ring for dark matches. On January 12, Big Rob teamed with Nick Nemeth in a losing effort to Mighty Mikey and Matt O'Neal. Three days later, Rob and Nemeth lost to Mikey and O'Neal in a rematch. In August 2008, Terry was released from his WWE developmental contract. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009-Present) On the April 30, 2009 edition of TNA Impact!, Terry made his Total Nonstop Action Wrestling debut as a member of the newly-formed stable known as The British Invasion alongside Doug Williams and Brutus Magnus. Their first act was to attack Hernandez, thus writing him out of storylines until he recovered from a legitimate injury. They claimed Hernandez' "Feast or Fired" briefcase, awarding it to Terry. This implied that Terry could demand a match for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship at any time within the remainder of the calendar year, but no formal announcement was made. Since then, Terry had played a minor role, usually performing run-ins on behalf of his team mates. They attacked Team 3D, instigating a feud that led to several matches, mainly without Terry. In July, Terry, Magnus and Williams joined Eric Young, Sheik Abdul Bashir, Kiyoshi and Homicide to form World Elite. World Elite then formed an alliance with The Main Event Mafia, which led to Terry teaming with such wrestlers as Booker T and Scott Steiner. Together, they feuded with Beer Money, Inc. and Team 3D. Terry faced Hernandez at Hard Justice for the "Feast or Fired" briefcase, but lost in nine seconds. This initiated a story in which Terry fell out of favour with his allies. Terry would make a series of mistakes, or would fall victim to a team mates' mistake, and cost the Main Event Mafia or World Elite a match. Initially, World Elite defended their team member and broke their alliance with Main Event Mafia, which dissolved soon thereafter. But the remainder of World Elite would berate Terry for costing them further victories. Eric Young mistakenly hit Terry with a title belt on the November 5, 2009 episode of TNA Impact!. One week later, Terry tried to interfere in a match, but accidentally caused World Elite to lose. The members of the team were upset with him for causing the loss. On October 18, 2009, at Bound for Glory Magnus and Williams took part in a four way Full Metal Mayhem match for the TNA World Tag Team Championship and the IWGP Tag Team Championship. While the British Invasion lost the IWGP titles to Team 3D, they won the TNA titles from the Main Event Mafia (represented by Scott Steiner and Booker T), when Terry interfered in the match. As a result of this match, a feud between Beer Money, Inc. and the British Invasion was re-ignited. The entire World Elite stable conspired to prevent Beer Money, Inc. from winning the titles, usually by getting themselves disqualified. Terry objected to the plot, believing that British Invasion could legitimately beat Beer Money, Inc. in a clean match. His confidence irked his teammates further. For one episode of Impact, Mick Foley offered Kevin Nash full control. Nash subsequently booked the entire show to benefit himself and the World Elite members. Terry, Williams and Magnus faced Chris Sabin in a handicap match, but still lost very quickly, when Sabin pinned Terry. While Magnus and Williams berated Terry, Terry gestured that he was going to fight back, but he quickly dropped his resistance. At Final Resolution Terry and the rest of World Elite, with the exception of Magnus and Williams, took part in the "Feast or Fired" match. Young claimed that their aim was to prevent Beer Money from earning another match for British Invasion's TNA World Tag Team Championship. During the match, Bashir and Nash acquired a briefcase each. Terry assumed that if World Elite claimed all four briefcases, then it would be impossible for James Storm and Bobby Roode to win a title match. But when Terry grabbed a briefcase, Young, Kiyoshi and Homicide reacted as if Terry had betrayed the team. After the match, it was revealed that Terry had the briefcase containing a shot at the X Division Championship. Global Champion; Immortal (2010–2011) On January 27, 2010, Terry defeated Eric Young at a house show in Cardiff, Wales, to win the TNA Global Championship. Terry's win also made him the first Welshman to hold a championship in a major wrestling organization. On the following night's edition of Impact! the British Invasion attacked Amazing Red, but as Terry went to cash in his "Feast or Fired" contract he was ordered by Magnus to hand it over to Williams, who then instead faced Red and quickly defeated him for the X Division Championship. On the February 18 edition of Impact! Terry finally grew tired of Magnus' abuse and attacked him, thus ending his alliance with the British Invasion and turning face. On the February 25 edition of Impact! Terry made his first Global Championship title defense, when he defeated Mr. Anderson, after interference from Kurt Angle. Since then, Terry went on to defend the Global Championship in quick squash matches against his former British Invasion team-mate Doug Williams, as well as Magnus at Destination X. The very next day on Impact!, Terry squashed Tomko in a title defense which lasted 65 seconds. On the April 5 edition of Impact! Terry adopted the nickname "The Freak". On the April 19 edition of Impact! Terry joined Team Hogan and teamed with Abyss, Jeff Jarrett and Samoa Joe to defeat Team Flair (Sting, Desmond Wolfe, Robert Roode and James Storm) in an eight man tag team match. Later, he start a feud with the newcomer Orlando Jordan. After weeks of stalking Terry, Jordan debuted his new interview segment, O-Zone, on the May 3 edition of Impact!, during which he attacked Terry. On the next edition of Impact! Jordan attacked Terry with a lead pipe, when he was getting ready to defend his title against Abyss. At Sacrifice Terry defeated Jordan to retain the Global Championship. On June 20 Terry became the longest reigning Global Champion in history by beating Booker T's reign of 143 days as champion. On July 13 at the tapings of the July 22 edition of Impact!, Terry lost the Global Championship to A.J. Styles, ending his reign at 167 days. Terry received a rematch for the title, now renamed the TNA Television Championship, on the August 5 edition of Impact!, but was defeated after a low blow. On the December 16 edition of Impact!, Terry turned heel, when he cost Mr. Anderson and Matt Morgan their match against Jeff Hardy and Kazarian. The following week he was officially hired by Ric Flair to serve as the bodyguard of the Immortal and Fortune alliance. On February 13, 2011, at Against All Odds, Terry wrestled his first pay-per-view match in seven months, when he teamed with his Immortal stablemates Gunner and Murphy and faced James Storm, Robert Roode and Scott Steiner in a losing effort. Terry then began feuding with Steiner, attacking him on the February 24 edition of Impact!, during a posedown between the two. The following week Steiner defeated Terry in a singles match to end the feud.36 Two weeks later, Terry was given an opportunity to regain the vacated TNA Television Championship in an all–Immortal three–way match, which also included Murphy and Gunner, who would ultimately go on to win the title. On the April 21 edition of Impact!, Terry and Murphy unsuccessfully challenged Beer Money, Inc. for the TNA World Tag Team Championship in a steel cage match. On the May 5 edition of Impact!, Terry was kicked out of Immortal, despite defeating Murphy in a "Loser Leaves Immortal" match. Teaming and feuding with Robbie E (2011–2013) On the June 30 edition of Impact Wrestling, Terry returned, as a face, for the first time since being exiled from Immortal to save his former British Invasion partners, Magnus and Douglas Williams, from a beatdown by Mexican America (Hernandez, Anarquia, Rosita, and Sarita). Terry made appearances beside Magnus and Williams for the next two weeks, after which his reunion with the two was abruptly forgotten. On the August 25 edition of Impact Wrestling, Robbie E proposed Terry an alliance between two with Terry promising to think it over. At the tapings of the September 8 edition of Impact Wrestling, Terry attacked Eric Young after his match with Robbie E, signifying a new alliance between the two and another heel turn for Terry. Terry's and Robbie's feud with Young eventually led to a tag team match on the November 10 edition of Impact Wrestling, where Young teamed with Jersey Shore cast member Ronnie to defeat Terry and Robbie. In May 2012, Terry returned where he, along with Robbie E, began feuding with Devon over the TNA Television Championship, with each of them unsuccessfully him for the title in singles matches on Impact Wrestling and finally in a three-way match on May 13 at Sacrifice. The Robbies would continue their feud with Devon by attacking him during his title matches. On June 10 at Slammiversary, the Robbies were defeated by Devon and Garett Bischoff in a tag team match. While continuing to work for OVW, Terry also remained a regular on TNA's programming and on the October 25 episode of Impact Wrestling, unsuccessfully challenged Samoa Joe for the TNA Television Championship. Going into 2013, tension began to be teased between the Robbies, with Terry constantly upstaging and defying Robbie E. On the February 28 episode of Impact Wrestling, the alliance between the Robbies ended with Robbie E, who was pretending to reconcile with Terry, hitting him over the head with his VIP sign before being chased off by Terry. This turned Terry face once again. The rivalry culminated in a singles match on March 10 at Lockdown, where Terry emerged victorious. On the following episode of Impact Wrestling from Chicago, Illinois, Terry defeated Robbie E in a rematch to end the feud. Singles competition (2013–present) On the May 2 edition of Impact Wrestling Terry defeated Robbie E, Jesse and Joey Ryan in a 3 on 1 Handicap match. On January 12, 2013, Terry took part in Joker's Wild (which aired May 3, 2013), teaming with Matt Morgan in a first round victory over Joey Ryan and Al Snow. Later in the night during the main event $100,000 dollar battle royal, Terry entered 11 of 12 but was eliminated by Matt Morgan 8th of 11. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2012–present) On December 6, 2011, it was reported that Terry had been sent to TNA's new developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling. On January 18, 2012, Terry made his debut in OVW as a member of the heel stable The Mascagni Famliy by attacking Jason Wayne during his OVW Heavyweight Championship match with Rudy Switchblade, thereby disqualifying Switchblade and letting him retain his title. After the match ended, an irate and spent Jason Wayne reentered the ring and called out Terry for interfering in his match. Terry returned to the ring and defeated Wayne in a bonus match after a quick beatdown. On February 22, Terry and Jessie Godderz defeated Jason Wayne and Shiloh Jonze for the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. The team's reign ended on April 7, when Godderz and Rudy Switchblade, who was also recognized as part of the champions under "The Family Rule", were defeated by Anarquia and Raul LaMotta. After supposedly defeating stablemate Mohamad Ali Vaez on April 21 in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil for the OVW Television Championship, and losing the title back to him four days later, Terry defeated Johnny Spade on May 12 at OVW's Saturday Night Special event to win the OVW Heavyweight Championship. Terry was stripped of the title on June 27. On December 1, Terry defeated Crimson to regain the OVW Heavyweight Championship. On January 30, 2013, Terry lost the title to Doug Williams. Finishing moves *Chokeslam *Freakbuster (Thrust spinebuster) *Full nelson slam *Running powerslam Signature moves *Jumping spin kick *Clothesline Managers *Nick Nemeth Wrestlers managed *Nick Nemeth *Doug Williams *Brutus Magnus Nicknames *"Big Rob" *"The Freak" Entrance themes *"Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin (Independent circuit) *"The British Invasion" by Dale Oliver (TNA) *"The Freak" by Dale Oliver (TNA) Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **OVW Television Championship (1 time) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time)1 – with Jessie Godderz and Rudy Switchblade *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Global Championship (1 time) 1Terry defended the title with either Godderz or Switchblade under The Freebird Rule. External links * Profile Category:Stub Category:English wrestlers Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:TNA Legends/Global/Television Champions Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling current roster Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:OVW Triple Crown champions Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Team 3D Academy alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Branded Outlaw Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Bodybuilders Category:2007 debuts Category:Welsh wrestlers